


Morning

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute morning between Eren and Levi. Levi isn't really a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick oneshot I did to get in the groove of writing again. I hope to write more frequently. My tumblr is rayofrandoms if you're interested.

“Wake up, Levi,” Levi sleepily blinked his eyes open, and peered up at his smiling boyfriend, Eren. Eren swooped his head down to catch Levi with a kiss, but Levi dodged and let him kiss his cheek instead.

“Morning breath, gross,” he said, covering his head with his pillow. Eren let out a light chuckle, making Levi peek at him with a single eye from behind the pillow.

His boyfriend was truly a piece of art, with vibrant teal eyes, now looking at him with pure happiness. Adorned with a smile, the magnificent eyes of his would crinkle, almost as if shining brighter and brighter with every second passing by.

Eren grabbed the pillow and tossed it across their shared bedroom, earning a pout from Levi. Eren got up and grabbed Levi’s hands, pulling him out of his warm nest of blankets and (now one less) pillows.

They stood side by side brushing their teeth, Eren with his loose, off the shoulder shirt, and Levi in his slim briefs, showing off the tattoos on his chest.

Eren, staring at his lover through the mirror, pondered how he ended up with someone so stunning. _He’s perfect for me,_ He thought.

_We’re perfect for each other._


End file.
